


Intense

by Synnerxx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Grace, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2012
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-15
Updated: 2012-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 07:41:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10917366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Anna gets her Grace back.





	Intense

When Anna's Grace pours back inside of her, she fills so full, like she's about to burst. There's pleasure and pain and it twists together along her nerves until she can't take anymore. It feels like the times when she explored her human body with the tips of her fingers, just tracing here and there, until she'd found that place that made her want to scream. It feels a hundred times better than that and she feels like she's having a thousand orgasms back to back and she just can't take it.

Finally it's over and she's an Angel again. There's something missing though and that's what she'll miss now.


End file.
